Hermione's Secret
by Gilrasir
Summary: Hermione guarda celosamente un secreto relacionado con su vida pasional. Pero, un entrometido cartero, mientras va a entregar una misiva, descubre por error el secreto que ocultaba... y no puede evitar formar parte de él. ¿Quién sería tan mirón?


Para ella era difícil de imaginar lo que había sucedido hace dos días, porque no era algo que le pasara a cualquiera, ni menos algo que aconteciera todos los días. Se suponía que aquello era un secreto, que nadie, ni siquiera él, podía saber lo que realmente ocurría con ella, hechos que no podía revelar a nadie: los demás se escandalizarían, las marcarían para siempre con el estigma de la impopularidad y ya no serían las mismas.

Destruiría sus vidas.

Por eso era difícil de creer. Porque nadie se enteró de los hechos que acaecieron en aquella casa y aquello era algo afortunado. Sin embargo, debía sentirse arrepentida de sus actos, humillarse ante si misma por su modo de actuar en ese momento, porque no había sido ella cuando lo hizo, no era ella desde que decidió que lo que llevaba entre manos fuera secreto. Pero, ¿aquellos no estaban hechos para descubrirse? Y, dando razón a esa pregunta, alguien lo había descubierto, la persona que menos esperaba verla en lo que estaba haciendo en efecto había visto con sus propios ojos la inesperada escena. Y no sólo había deleitado la vista…

Todavía recordaba la cadena de acontecimientos que la llevaron a llevar esta clase de pensamientos y a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar de su casa y preguntándose si lo que hizo era lo correcto o no…

El sol estaba comenzando a sentir vergüenza. Eran las seis de la tarde de un cálido día de otoño y dos personas caminaban por una calle de los suburbios de Londres. Los árboles se teñían de dorado y las hojas que los adornaban se despegaban de las ramas y daban más trabajo a los barrenderos. Aquellas dos personas eran mujeres, y dialogaban acerca de la película que acababan de ver en el cine. Lucían muy entusiasmadas comentando el filme.

-Y las encontró _in fraganti_ –dijo la chica de cabello espeso y castaño-. Supongo que olvidaron dejar la puerta cerrada.

-Para ser lesbianas, son muy descuidadas –comentó la amiga de ella, una mujer de llameante pelo rojizo-. Aunque tengo que admitir que no la pasaron mal con él.

-Ginny, ¿la pasaron mal? Fue toda una fiesta –puntualizó la del pelo castaño-. De todas formas, el hombre supo cómo satisfacerlas. Yo creo que su experimento heterosexual fue todo un éxito.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a ir a mi casa? Porque hace una semana que no me vas a visitar y, por favor Hermione, no digas que tu trabajo no te permite darte un paseo por allá.

-Hoy iré, como a eso de las diez, porque tengo que hacer otras cosas en la casa –dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Caminaron una cuadra más y se separaron, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, como era usual entre ellas. No deseaban levantar sospechas acerca de lo que en realidad eran aquellas dos mujeres. Habían acordado comportarse como dos chicas normales, como dos amigas mientras estuvieran a la luz pública pero, a puertas cerradas, eran otra cosa en la intimidad. Era demasiado escandaloso para el común de la gente saber que dos personas del mismo género pudieran sentir más que amistad la una por la otra y, lo que era peor, hacer cosas que sólo un hombre y una mujer podían hacer cuando estaban solos. Hermione siguió derecho por la calle y Ginny dobló la esquina, perdiéndose entre un grupo de personas.

Mientras Hermione caminaba por la acera, pensó en la invitación de su "amiga". Hace dos semanas que no hacían el amor y pudo detectar la desesperación de Ginny en sus ojos: su amiga pelirroja sabía que ella era la única que podía complacerla. El sólo pensamiento hizo que se sintiera incómoda: sudaba un poco, pese a que no hacía calor y sentía una ligera humedad, ya sabía dónde. Apenas llegara a la casa, lo primero que haría sería tomarse una ducha y comer algo contundente: sabía que iba a necesitar energías allá en la casa de Ginny y, además, una teñida sensual. Aquella noche debía ser perfecta, _la noche_.

Hermione entró a su casa, dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se encaminó al baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quitó la ropa sin ningún apuro: todavía le quedaban tres horas para comer y arreglarse.

-------O-------

Él debía entregar la última carta del día y se sentía agotado en todo sentido. Aquel había sido una de esas jornadas en las que el desayuno y el almuerzo duraban como cinco minutos en total. Aunque sabía que era una tarea de locos, él debía hacerla sin remisión porque, literalmente, estaba condenado a ello.

Draco Malfoy había pasado por el tribunal del Wizengamot y hallado culpable de unas cuantas agresiones a _muggles_. La condena consistía en realizar servicios comunitarios para la gente no mágica y, por aquellos azares del mecanismo legal mágico, le tocó hacer el trabajo de cartero. Draco detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con aquella labor: desde el uniforme que usaba hasta las diez horas de trabajo casi continuado le causaban una repulsión sólo comparable con el ridículo que había hecho en tercer año de colegio cuando una maldita sangre sucia cuyo cabello de color castaño no podía olvidar le abofeteó en la cara.

Curiosamente, la casa de ella era su último destino. Una carta de parte de sus padres yacía solitaria en la bolsa que acarreaba en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta. Había tenido que recorrer media ciudad para llegar allí y dudaba poder aguantar más tiempo el hambre y la vergüenza de tener que entregar una carta a las sucias manos de Hermione Granger. Peor aún, iba a recibir un descuento de su sueldo mensual a causa de un altercado que pudo tener graves repercusiones para su futuro. Había entrado a una casa, aparentemente deshabitada, con el fin de espiar dentro. Y, cuando entró a la pieza, se topó con los dueños de la casa en medio del acto sexual. Llenos de consternación, la pareja hizo una denuncia en la oficina de correos y castigó al rubio con un fuerte descuento en su salario, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor cada vez que él o alguien más recordaban la anécdota.

No obstante, la tentación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Estaba delante de la casa de Hermione. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie acudió a abrirle. ¿Estaría deshabitada? Y justo cuando iba a entrar por su cuenta, un sonido como de bisagra oxidada se escuchó vagamente desde dentro de la casa. ¿Era ella, quien se aproximaba a la puerta? Pero el sonido volvió a escucharse, algo más nítido que antes, y supo que no era ninguna bisagra a la que le faltara aceite. Era una clara señal de placer erótico femenino, pero la tentación de entrar sin permiso se le hacía cada vez más irresistible.

No podía más.

Todo el odio que venía acumulando en contra de su persona se derritió al instante. Con cuidado, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin hacer el más leve ruido. Dejándola abierta en caso de tener que salir de forma expedita, caminó por la sala de estar, guiándose por los sonidos, y supo que los gemidos venían de la puerta que estaba a su izquierda. Sorpresivamente, estaba entreabierta, dejando una pequeña rendija a través de la cual podía ver lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

En el suelo había una toalla blanca y, sobre la cama de plaza y media, pudo ver a la persona que más odiaba de su mundo, en una actitud que no le conocía. Gemía estridentemente mientras sus manos acariciaban su propio cuerpo. Con una de ellas se tocaba uno de sus pechos y la otra se remecía de forma violenta más abajo, a la altura de su entrepierna. Draco no podía ver qué era lo que hacía con esa mano pero, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba causando espasmos a la mujer, quien se retorcía de un lado a otro, desordenando la cama, la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y la su lengua recorriendo de lado a lado sus labios. Animalmente excitado, Draco no supo lo que hacía hasta que sintió algo en su mano. No estaba pendiente de ello pero, supo que era extremadamente placentero contemplar a esa mujer tocándose mientras él se deleitaba a su manera con aquel goce.

Diez minutos después, ella había abandonado su ritual secreto y se había quedado dormida. Draco recuperó el sentido del espacio y del tiempo y se halló en medio de un pasillo que no conocía, con los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos y sentía sus manos húmedas. Supo de inmediato lo que le había acaecido y, limpiándose las manos en la pared (estaba realmente apurado), abandonando aquel estado de semidesnudez y dejando la carta sobre el tapete que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, Draco salió de la casa de Hermione, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que había presenciado.

-------O-------

Hermione golpeó la puerta de la casa de Ginny tres veces antes que la pelirroja le abriera. Estaba vestida como para una fiesta de secundaria y el cabello suelto le agregaba sensualidad.

-Pensé que ibas a llegar más temprano –observó Ginny, mirando de arriba abajo el atuendo de su amiga-. Vaya, no será tan difícil acceder al paraíso con eso puesto.

Y Hermione, comprendiendo la metáfora, entró a la casa.

-Algo me demoró.

-No es necesario que digas más –interrumpió Ginny, sonriendo y sentándose en un cómodo sillón-. Tuviste sexo contigo misma hace no mucho, ¿no es verdad?

Hermione no dijo nada. Ginny interpretó su silencio como un sí.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-Claro.

Ginny fue a buscar dos copas y una botella de vino de elfo. Hermione miraba los hermosos decorados de la casa, apenas pensando en ellos. Ella también deseaba pasar la noche con ella, y no precisamente para dormir. Se hallaba tan divorciada de la realidad que no volvió a ella hasta que tuvo su copa delante de ella.

-Vaya, estás ansiosa.

-Lo estoy, lo sé.

Ginny rodeó con un brazo el hombro de su amiga.

-No te pongas nerviosa. Recuerda que eres la única que sabe mis secretos.

Hermione se sintió más tranquila y confiada. Aquello sería algo maravilloso.

-------O-------

Lo que faltaba. Trabajo extra.

Draco debía llevar una última carta a un lugar que estaba a millas de la oficina de correos y a años luz del descanso. Se trataba de una carta de un contador que era un pariente lejano de la comadreja menor y que debía entregar a la casa de ella. Draco tenía pensamientos contradictorios: por un lado, no quería volver a pasar por lo que ocurrió en cada de esa sangre sucia pero, por otro, le excitaba la perspectiva de ver en lo mismo a la pelirroja, porque sabía que era muy atractiva y la idea de contemplarla en cueros hizo que andar sentado en la moto le era muy molesto.

Eran ya las diez y media de la noche cuando Draco se plantó delante de la puerta. Tocó cuatro, cinco, seis veces la puerta. Ninguna respuesta. De nuevo, la tentación se apoderó de él, creyendo ciegamente que la pelirroja debía de estar ocupada redescubriendo su cuerpo pero, el sentido común le decía que metiera la carta por la rendija y se marchara lo más rápidamente que se pudiera de allí.

Escuchó risas.

Contrario a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la comadreja no estaba sola. Puso oreja a todo lo que sucedía dentro y se dio cuenta que una de las voces era la de esa castaña sabelotodo. Además, no parecían risas como las que se dan entre dos amigas. Era como si hubiera una complicidad más allá de la mera amistad y Draco no pudo evitar aferrarse a la posibilidad que esto le ofrecía.

La luz de la habitación se apagó y, momentos después, otra luz se prendió, pero en la parte de atrás de la casa. Draco, sin saber lo que hacía nuevamente, se escurrió por la pared y supo que iba a poder deleitar su libido una vez más, y de una forma jamás experimentada por él.

La ventana era ancha y llegaba a ras del suelo. La cortina molestaba un poco pero transparentaba lo suficiente como para contemplar la escena en primera fila.

Hermione y Ginny se hallaban entrelazadas en un abrazo muy apretado, besándose locamente, enmarañándose los cabellos y buscando desvestirse mutuamente. Fue la sangre sucia la que sucumbió primero a los brazos de la comadreja y tiró del vestido de una pieza que usaba y, tanto ella como Draco supieron que ella esperaba algo como eso, porque no llevaba ropa interior a cuestas. Ginny la acribilló a besos, mientras que Hermione, con parsimonia se podía de espaldas en la cama y le tironeaba el suéter a la pelirroja. Tirón tras tirón, jugaban a quererse y, finalmente, la prenda cedió y pudieron sentir sus pechos colisionar.

Draco tenía otra vez los pantalones en el suelo, mirando con fijeza y la boca ligeramente abierta mientras jugueteaba con sus partes íntimas. Ginny saboreaba con avidez la piel de Hermione y ella la abrazaba, sobándole la espalda y tratando de despojarla de su falda, logrando poco éxito en ello. La pelirroja lamía el vientre de su amante con dulzura y pasión, como si su piel estuviera hecha de miel. Y, repentinamente, mientras el ritual duraba, Hermione se trepó como una gata encima de Ginny y ella aceptó las nuevas condiciones del juego con total sumisión. Hermione lamía, besaba y acariciaba sus pechos como si fuera adicta a ellos.

Draco se estimuló con más vehemencia cuando Hermione descendió a través del cuerpo de Ginny, la abrió de piernas y le arrancó las pantaletas de un solo tirón. Y, pasándose la lengua por los labios en señal de auténtico deseo, comenzó a trabajar.

Quien miraba desde detrás de la ventana ya comenzaba a sudar debajo de su uniforme mientras jugaba con más dureza. Estaba tan obcecado contemplando a aquellas dos mujeres perder el control al hacer el amor que se lo podía ver con toda facilidad a través de la cortina. Estaba tomando riesgos sin siquiera estar pendiente de ello. Y, no podía ver lo que Hermione le hacía a Ginny porque la falda le estropeaba la vista pero, los efectos de sus estímulos eran notorios, porque la pelirroja gemía, se tocaba los pechos, arqueaba la espalda y su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de pequeñas y numerosas gemas. Los brazos los tenía extendidos hacia atrás y se aferraban a la cama con fuerza. Luego, los temblores invadieron su cuerpo y los gemidos se transformaron en gritos.

Ginny estaba satisfecha.

Pero Draco no, al menos no todavía. Quería ver más de ese delicioso espectáculo, quería explotar con ese placer ajeno que se le antojaba tan exquisito. No obstante, los ojos marrones de Ginny miraron hacia la ventana y se posaron, sin ningún margen de error, en los grises de aquel espectador inesperado. Luego, Ginny intercambió algunas palabras con Hermione, quien lucía muy preocupada por la repentina intromisión. E inesperadamente, ambas sonrieron y Hermione se acercó a la ventana, descorrió la cortina y deslizó la ventana corrediza.

-Hola Draco –saludó Hermione tranquilamente, como si estuviera dando las buenas noches a un amigo-. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con una mezcla de incredulidad y deseo.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –preguntó ella, señalando a la mano que sostenía un pedazo de papel. Se la arrebató sin miramientos-. Ah, Ginny, creo que tienes correspondencia.

-Después. ¿Por qué no lo invitas adentro? Me estoy helando con esa ventana abierta.

Hermione tomó una de las manos de Draco, la que empuñaba la carta.

-Has descubierto mi secreto, Draco –dijo ella, en un tono de divertida seriedad-. Seguramente te morías por saber si yo era… distinta de las demás mujeres. Y he aquí, la respuesta a todas tus preguntas. Pero, no creas que te irás de aquí incólume. Como has descubierto mi secreto, ya estás involucrado en él.

Draco seguía sin decir nada.

-Tendrás que jurar mantener el secreto de nuestro amor –dijo ella, señalándose a si misma y a Ginny.

-De… de acuerdo, pero quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio.

-Lo sabemos.

Hermione se inclinó delante de él y Draco sintió una repentina calidez, la misma que sentía cada vez que jugaba consigo mismo pero más gratificante, porque sus manos no se movían en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía ver era una masa de pelo castaño que se agitaba de vez en cuando y no pudo evitar tomarle la cabeza. Era como una acción refleja.

-¿Puedes apurarte con eso? Ya me está entrando la carne de gallina –reclamaba Ginny, y Hermione se puso de pie, llevando al pobre Draco de la mano. Entre las dos lo tumbaron sobre la cama, le quitaron el uniforme y Hermione retomó la tarea que había dejado inconclusa en la ventana y su cabello se derramaba sobre el cuerpo de Draco y Ginny se trepó encima de su cabeza y ésta desapareció en la falda de la pelirroja. Ginny gemía de vez en cuando y acariciaba el pecho de quien estaba atrapado entre las dos mujeres, dos mujeres que le estaban proporcionando un placer que no había sentido nunca en su vida.

Hermione se trepó encima de él y luego, se abrazó con Ginny, luego besándose por encima de Draco, quien tocaba a las dos con un intenso deseo corriendo por sus venas. Instantes después, tomaba por la cintura a la pelirroja a la vez que ella se sumergía en la intimidad de Hermione, contemplando en primera fila, siendo testigo de excepción del deseo que sentía la una por la otra.

Le parecieron horas interminables.

Como a eso de las tres de la mañana, Draco estaba recostado entre Hermione y Ginny, farfullando, cansado como nunca en su vida. Sin embargo, no lo estaba por el exceso de rutina, sino por el explosivo momento de pasión que acababa de atravesar. Dulce era el precio de mantener en secreto aquella relación y entendió que su pensamiento respecto de las relaciones homosexuales era totalmente arcaico. Solía pensar que aquella clase de romances eran sucios, incluso perversos pero, después de lo que acababa de experimentar, esas ideas evacuaron su mente para siempre.

Como a las cuatro de la mañana, Draco abandonó la casa de Ginny, sin olvidarse de la carta que debía entregar, con un agradable recuerdo de su pequeña excursión sexual.

Y Hermione seguía sentada en su sillón, pensando en si era correcto o no lo que había hecho. Y, recordando la actitud de Draco cuando se despidió de ellas, supo que había hecho lo correcto. La vida no valdría la pena si no le sucedían aquella clase de cosas, cosas emocionantes, excitantes e inesperadas. Claro, eran cosas que la sociedad de hoy prohibía pero, ¿desde cuándo la sociedad tenía poder sobre la sexualidad humana?


End file.
